


I Was Thinking About You

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (Comics), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Prison, Rimming, Underage Sex, grimescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick overhears Carl while he's having some "alone time" and what he hears surprises him. Afterwards, he can't stop thinking about it and what it means for their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Thinking About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarlGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlGrimes/gifts).



> ~Dedicated to my bebe Carl~ Je t'aime, fils/Jeg elsker dig, søn~

Rick walked through the cleared halls of the prison. They had a lot more space now that more cell blocks and rooms were secured. He had seen Carl wander off, but he didn’t know where. The first place he looked was in the boy’s cell, but that was empty. He checked other rooms: the library, the washroom, and the common area. He wasn’t anywhere.

  
The man was starting to worry. If Carl had gone too deep within the prison he could get blocked or overcome if some walkers had somehow found a way in. Rick listened as he walked one of the many hallways. He was in the administration sector of the prison, “Carl? You down here?” He called quietly.

  
There was no answer, he opened one of the doors and looked around. Another empty room. Rick paused and furrowed his brows. He could hear noises which was strange considering the room was vacant. He followed the noises and was led to the wall. At first they were difficult to make out because the wall muffled the sound, but eventually it was clear to him. Moaning and whimpering. Heavy breathing. Not the sort that worried him either. Rick could tell it was Carl. He could tell what he was doing too. Obviously the boy had sought out privacy for some alone time.

  
Rick should’ve left and gone back to the others. Pretend he didn’t hear or know anything. Carl wouldn’t know he’d been found out. It would’ve been simple. Rick didn’t do that though. He pressed closer to the wall, listening. He was getting a strange sort of enjoyment from listening to this. To his son getting off. He wondered how long ago Carl had started doing this. What he thought about. What his face looked like during and after. Rick knew the boy’s cheeks would be rosy and warm from the exertion, maybe from blushing if he was with someone. Rick recoiled from that thought. Someone with his son. He didn’t like the thought of that at all. Thankfully, he could tell that Carl was alone in this instance, since he only heard his son’s voice.

  
He switched angles trying to hear better, to distinguish some of the words that Carl was moaning out quietly. Rick heard the boy’s breathing pick up. He knew he was close. The moans got louder and his face burned when he heard Carl’s final groan as he undoubtedly came, “Daaad!”

  
Rick pulled away from the wall, his first thought being that Carl knew he was behind the wall, but he knew that the boy couldn’t know that. The alternative: Carl fantasizing about him as he touched himself. Rick stepped closer to the wall once more, listening for anything else that would come from the room. Pressed against the wall, he became aware of the bulge in his jeans. He pressed his palm against it and rested his forehead against the wall. He had to get back to the other levels so he wasn’t found by Carl. That was a situation he wasn’t prepared for.

  
Rick left the room hurriedly, knowing Carl would be following soon. He made it back down the hallway and stopped. The man waited, smiling to himself. Carl wouldn’t have to know that Rick had caught him, but he could see the blush across his cheeks when he saw his dad so soon after moaning out for him.

  
He could hear Carl’s light footsteps so he moved from his position and walked towards where he’d come from, “Carl?” He called, just as the boy came around the corner and froze.

  
Rick stared at his son, whose eyes widened and whose cheeks reddened immediately just like he knew they would.

  
“Uh-,” Carl choked out, trying to rearrange his expression to feign annoyance, “What, dad?”

  
“What are you doing down here?” Rick asked, “I’ve been lookin’ for you.”

  
“Well you found me. I wasn’t doing anything,” he paused. “Just going through stuff,” Carl lied.

  
Rick raised his eyebrows, giving the boy a once over. He was wearing his hat. Rick wondered if he had kept it on while he touched himself.

  
The man didn’t say anything else, but a smile threatened to spread across his features. Rick fell into step alongside Carl. He put his arm around Carl’s back, with his fingertips resting against the boy’s neck. It was warm and slightly sticky from sweat. Rick shuddered, knowing images of his own body were what made Carl sweat. It felt good to be wanted—especially by a person he loved immensely.

  
Rick was pleased when Carl didn’t recoil from his touch. He seemed to relax, and even looked up from under the rim of his hat to give his dad a small smile. Rick would guess that Carl would’ve claimed he was sweating because it was hot—if he had asked, but he didn’t need to.  
  
Now that Rick knew Carl felt—however he felt—he would have to pay more attention to the boy’s interactions with him. It was important to get proof that this was real. Rick considered the possibility that it was just some onetime fantasy thing. All kinds of thoughts could pop in someone’s head while they were getting off. Carl thinking of him didn’t seem so out of the ordinary, and vice versa. Even if he was just a fantasy to his son, that didn’t change Rick’s feelings. Why shouldn’t he think of his son? It made sense; he loved his boy. What was so evil about that?

  
Over the next days, Rick found himself thinking more and more about that day. What he’d heard. He kept waiting for Carl to do it again. Rick wasn’t sure what he’d do if it actually happened. Listen. Interrupt. Avoid. He didn’t feel guilty for wanting to see Carl. He just wanted him. Whether he’d thought of his son this way only after what he’d heard, or if these feelings existed before, Rick couldn’t say. All that mattered now was what he was going to do about them. Maybe Carl would say something, or maybe he would just keep it a secret from his father. If Carl wasn’t going to do something about their relationship, Rick would definitely have to.

  
With Rick paying attention, it was incredibly easy to spot Carl’s attraction. Whenever he talked Carl stared at him like he’d hung the sun. Of course, Carl didn’t expose that kind of admiration easily, so Rick had to look for it, and count on the knowledge he had of his son. Carl wasn’t just going to come up to him and tell him his feelings. He wouldn’t start holding Rick’s hand or flirting with the man. He was coy. Rick thought it was better that way, it made him feel special when he caught small glimpses of changes in Carl’s expression or voice. Unnoticeable to anyone else, and even to him if he hadn’t been paying careful attention to them. Carl was apparently a big fan of the lingering touch too. If he had to hand something to his dad, his fingers would graze over Rick’s hands, and linger way longer than necessary. If Rick was the one to put his arm around Carl, he would lean into the touch and instantly relax his body. All of this made Rick even more eager for them to reveal their feelings to each other.

  
At night, Carl would go to his room, and Rick would follow shortly after to say goodnight. Before everything, it was easy. He would stand in the doorway, say a few words. Both Grimes would nod at each other in a silent understanding. “I love you, son” and “I love you, Dad” both went unsaid most nights. Then Rick would leave, either to sleep or do another watch or take Judith.  
Now, Rick never knew what to say. Should he stay in the doorway or go in? Was he making Carl uncomfortable by continuously coming to his room? Rick was having his own problem determining whether increasing his contact with Carl was good or bad. He wanted to be with Carl every chance he got, but he was just tempting himself to make a move. But, any move would be irrevocable; Rick had to be certain before he did anything that could possibly ruin things, or change how Carl felt.

  
 He’d taken to sitting on the edge of Carl’s bed, moving the boy’s hair off his head and kissing his forehead. Sometimes Carl scrunched up his face, but Rick saw all he needed to in his son’s eyes. Once, after getting too comfortable in the boy’s presence, Rick started to say what was on his mind, “Carl… I-” he shook his head, “Goodnight.”

  
“What?” Carl said, sitting up in his bed and looking at Rick earnestly.

  
“No, it was stupid. Forget it,” Rick went to exit the room.

  
“You can’t just start to say something, with that…that look on your face and then say forget it. Tell me,” Carl argued.

  
“What look?” Rick asked, knowing exactly what expression he had worn. A combination of vulnerability, love, adoration, and fear.

  
Carl looked at Rick with scrutiny, trying to trace back what he saw. The boy could tell that what Rick had been about to say was important. He could feel it; he had seen it written all over his dad’s face.  
“You looked like you had something important to say,” was what Carl settled on saying. Not knowing how else to phrase it without giving himself away.

  
“Maybe it was,” Rick agreed, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand while the other rested on his hip, “It’s not the right time though. Goodnight,” Rick said, leaving quickly without giving Carl another chance to respond.

  
Rick half expected the boy to follow him, demanding to know what was on his mind, but Carl had decided to leave it alone. He couldn’t blame his dad for holding back when he was himself.  
The next night, Rick deliberated over whether he should go to Carl or just avoid it. He wasn’t ready to tell Carl what he wanted yet. It could be so easy to just tell his son everything, but he didn’t think he should be the one to instigate anything. After pacing angrily throughout the cell block, Rick decided to skip the routine to see what Carl would do.

  
Carl sat on his bed, anxiously fidgeting with his hands, occasionally getting up to pace in his cell, mirroring his father’s movements. His dad should be coming to tell him goodnight by now. Where was he? Carl was nervous. Did his dad know what was up with him and decide to avoid him? Was Rick disgusted? The boy put his head in his hands. He had fucked everything up. He had touched too much, looked at his father too obviously. He should’ve known better and kept it to himself. There was no way his dad was going to want him. Despite his insecurities, Carl knew that he had to find out for sure. He wasn’t going to just let Rick avoid him. He was going to lay everything out and talk with his dad about this. Above all he just wanted to be with his dad the way he had been imagining for months now.  He waited until the cells got quiet and then he made his move.

  
When Carl entered his dad’s room he could see the man passed out on his bunk, one arm thrown over his face, and the opposite hand resting at his hips. He smiled, but it disappeared from nervousness when he reached out a shaky hand, placing it on Rick’s waistline, preparing to unbutton his pants.

  
Carl breathed rhythmically, trying to calm his racing heart. He was scared that Rick would be mad at him, but it was worth it. Just being able to touch Rick once in the way he constantly fantasized about would make it all okay...

  
The boy got his dad’s jeans open without waking up the man. Carl smiled smugly, his dad usually woke up instantly, but apparently Carl knew just how to move to avoid it. For a second, Carl worried that it wasn’t exactly appropriate to touch his dad without permission, but he was already taking a risk, he’d heard the other adults tell all kinds of stories about being woken up with sex. They didn’t seem to think there was a problem with it. Carl hoped his dad wouldn’t either, but that was one of his smaller worries.

  
Carl expertly crawled on the bed, avoiding jostling Rick so he wouldn’t wake up until Carl could at least get started. The bed creaked loudly when Carl settled his weight wrong, and his dad shifted slightly, but remained asleep. Carl unfroze. He straddled his father carefully, and then balanced so he could use a hand to move Rick’s boxers aside. His eyes widened when he took hold of Rick’s cock.

  
He leaned down to take the man into his mouth, uncertainly. Carl wasn’t sure exactly how to do it, but he knew it was working when he licked around Rick’s width and he started to harden, filling up more of Carl’s mouth. It was a lot easier to do once his father grew hard. Carl hummed, excited at the feeling of being with his dad. He backed off, not feeling right, and not really satisfied with this when he had no response from Rick.

  
“Dad,” Carl whispered, nudging Rick’s leg.

  
The man opened his eyes immediately, “What’s-” The rest of his words died on his tongue as he took in the scene before him. Carl straddling him, holding his cock in one hand. His lips shiny with spit.  
Carl’s eyes showed uncertainty and excitement, and he looked right into Rick’s eyes when he leaned back down and licked a stripe along the underside of Rick’s cock.

  
Rick let his head hit his pillow, biting back a moan. He didn’t say anything. As usual, the most important communication between them was what was unsaid. Carl knew immediately that his dad wanted what he himself wanted. He tried not to grin so he could continue sucking Rick off. The boy managed, taking almost everything into his mouth, pulling off with his eyes watering.

  
Rick reached forward so he could grab Carl and pull him up his body to kiss him. The boy clung to him, returning his kiss eagerly. Carl didn’t really do much with his mouth, just allowing Rick to lick into it and taste him. Eventually the boy moved his tongue alongside his father’s, not even overthinking it because his mind was so hazy with desire. He didn’t care what was happening or what would happen as long as he was in this bed with his dad.

  
Kissing Carl was everything Rick had wanted it to be. He was especially thrilled that it was Carl’s first kiss. After making out with the boy, Rick’s erection was even harder than it had been upon first waking up. He changed their positions so he was on top of Carl. Rick pulled the boy’s t-shirt off, Carl holding up his thin arms to make it easier. Carl reciprocated by reaching up to unbutton Rick’s shirt.

  
“This is what I wanted to tell you, Carl,” Rick whispered, simultaneously unbuttoning Carl’s jeans and tugging them down, tossing them to the floor.

  
Carl stared up at Rick, “I want you, Dad. I know it’s… I don’t care,” he explained, eager with where this seemed to be going.

  
Rick nodded, “I know. Me too,” he said, finally pulling down his own jeans and boxers—a job made easier because of the work Carl had already done.

  
“What do you want, Carl?” Rick asked, now that they were both naked and hard. Rick really wanted to fuck him, but he’d take whatever Carl was ready for. He was just thrilled that they’d finally got to this point. Rick bent his head so he could kiss Carl’s neck and jaw while he answered

  
“Anything,” Carl breathed, enjoying the feeling of his dad’s lips on his skin, leaving it tingling. “I can,” he gulped, as Rick rubbed his body against him, creating friction, “I can suck you off more, or… or you can fuck me.”

  
Rick groaned at the boy’s words and the taste of skin, “Definitely fucking you.”

  
The man moved down Carl’s body so he could get to his ass. They didn’t have lube, so he would have to open Carl up with his mouth. Rick didn’t mind, so long as Carl didn’t.  
“You okay if I use my mouth,” Rick asked, his hands resting on Carl’s legs, preparing to spread them apart.

  
Carl’s eyes widened, and he nodded, the blush on his face spreading down his chest. He’d thought about this, his dad’s tongue and lips on him, inside him. Claiming and owning him. Carl was going to have to try not to come too early. It’d be embarrassing. He had to last for his dad. “Do it, please,” Carl asked, this time his head hit the pillow as he prepared himself for the feeling.

  
Rick complied immediately, spreading the boy’s legs and pushing them up to his chest. He licked at Carl’s hole, eager to get started. Rick had only tasted Carl’s mouth thus far, and he wanted to know all of Carl.  
Rick’s eyes flicked up to watch Carl’s reaction while he worked him open. The boy was whimpering, biting down on his fist to keep quiet. The sight thrilled Rick and urged him to keep going. He wondered if he could get him to come just from this. He’d have to try.

  
Working in the tip of his finger alongside his tongue, Rick opened Carl up further. He whorled his tongue around Carl’s ass, sometimes pressing it against the hole and then in it. As he loosened Carl up more and more, his tongue went deeper, pressing against the walls of the boy’s ass.

  
“Please, Dad,” Carl was saying, “Don’t stop.”

  
Rick entered another finger, pushing in and then moving both fingers around, stretching the muscle. He circled around with his tongue, lubricating the hole. His fingers curled so he could stimulate Carl as his prostate swelled and made it easier to graze with each motion.

  
Carl let out a real cry when Rick touched that spot, his body almost arching up, and his toes curling. Rick kept doing it, even adding another finger. The boy was almost ready now, his cock leaking and hard, and his ass just about ready to take Rick. The man didn’t let up, rubbing Carl's prostate shamelessly while his tongue still circled the boy’s hole. Carl’s hand was reaching down to grab Rick’s shoulder as he worked, his nails digging into the skin as he came, biting down on his fist so his moans didn’t wake anyone up. Come spattered his stomach, and his heart raced in his ears. Rick worked Carl through it, slowing his speed and then removing his fingers entirely.

  
“Fuck, Carl,” Rick growled, “That was perfect.”

  
“I’m sorry,” Carl closed his eyes, “I didn’t mean to… to come so early. I ruined it.”

  
Rick shook his head, “You think we’re stopping? You didn’t ruin anything, you made it better. So hot. I wouldn’t have kept going if I didn’t want you to come. It was exactly what I wanted.”

  
Carl nodded, still a little embarrassed. The feeling dissipated though when he saw how sincere his dad was. He really did think it was hot. It made Carl feel amazing to know he was doing the right thing and that his dad still wanted him even when he made a mistake.

  
The boy was confused when he felt Rick’s hand gather the come that was on his stomach and chest.

  
“What are you-?” He didn’t finish the question when his dad began to spread the come around his ass, joining it with the spit he’d already left there to loosen him up. His ass was sensitive and the fingers pressing in him once more were almost too much.

  
“All right, Carl,” Rick said, grabbing his cock and lining it up with his ass, “Ready?”

  
Carl nodded, knowing that if Rick’s fingers and tongue had made him fall apart, his cock would ruin him.  
Rick pushed in carefully, biting down on his lip as he entered Carl, his stretched ass taking him easily.

  
“Oh my God,” Carl breathed. This was everything he had wanted, no doubt about it. Rick spreading him open and fucking him. Loving him.

  
Rick could tell he wasn’t hurting the boy, but rather making him enjoy himself. He pulled back and then thrust forward, moving the boy forward a bit with his force. Carl was accommodating him effortlessly, his hips moving forward in time to meet Rick’s.

  
Carl’s legs were wrapped around him tightly, pulling Rick in deeper. Rick sought Carl’s lips, wanting to kiss him while he drove into him. It was a bit tricky not getting sloppy when their lips were sliding apart each time Rick fucked into the boy’s ass. The kiss was enjoyable though, even though it morphed into just rubbing lips and then resting foreheads against one another, looking each other in the eye. Blue gazing back at blue.

  
“Harder, dad,” Carl whispered into the man’s ear.

  
Rick obliged, moving faster into the boy, his cock catching Carl’s hole and adding to the overwhelming sensations. He got a rhythm going, grasping Carl’s shoulders so that he didn’t keep moving up the bed with each of Rick’s motions.

  
“You feel so good,” Rick said. He was getting close already, the need building with every sound that escaped Carl’s mouth.

  
Carl couldn’t answer intelligibly as his dad’s dick dragged against his prostate at the perfect angle once more. It was a different sensation than what he’d felt before. It was more intense because of Rick’s size, and the speed of his thrusts. He was tingling all over his body, feeling simultaneously hot and cold, and extremely light.

  
“Da-daad-,” Carl whimpered, arching his body up towards the man, “I’m-” His words kept getting lost in his mind, the feeling of his dad inside him preventing him from even forming coherent sentences. He was trying to say that he was coming again, but he couldn’t even manage it, just letting it happen.

  
Rick gripped Carl tighter when he felt his ass tighten around his cock, letting him know that he was coming once more. It was difficult to keep up his pace when Carl’s ass was clenching and then relaxing, overwhelming him.

  
“I love you,” Rick said as he kept fucking the boy, not expecting an answer. Carl’s eyes were fluttering and his body almost limp from his release. He had come hard, Rick noted with pleasure.  
He pushed forward a few more times and then he was coming, nestling his head in between Carl’s neck and shoulders. Rick tried not to collapse on top of the boy since he was significantly heavier.  
Rick pulled out slowly and rolled off Carl, lying beside the practically unconscious boy. They lied in silence for a few minutes, Rick thinking that Carl had fallen asleep. He was surprised when his son spoke.

  
“That was amazing, just like how I pictured it,” Carl said, internally kicking himself for saying the last part out loud. His dad didn’t need to know that much.

  
Rick smiled, “Me too. Even better, actually.”

  
Carl blushed, pleased with the compliment and emboldened by his dad’s words, “How much did you think about it?” He asked, viciously curious.

  
“A lot. I couldn’t stop,”

  
Carl moved closer to his dad under the covers, snaking an arm around the man’s torso and resting his head on Rick’s extended arm, “I thought about you all the time,” he admitted.

  
“I heard you…once,” Rick replied, tightening his grip on the boy, “I heard you moan for me while you touched yourself.”

  
Carl hid his face, “You didn’t. That’s so embarrassing,” he paused, before giving in and asking, “What did you think?”

  
Rick chuckled, “I thought that it was something I’d like to see with my own eyes.”

  
The boy smiled, preparing to go to sleep next to his father.

  
“Carl?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Are we…together? Or was this just a onetime thing?” Rick asked.

  
Carl froze, “Why? Was that all it was to you?”

  
“Not for me, no. I want you always,” the man explained.

  
“Good, because it wasn’t just a onetime thing for me. I love you, Dad,” Carl said.

  
Rick smiled, whispering it back, and then closing his eyes, readying himself to sleep, knowing it would be that much better with Carl next to him.


End file.
